In For The Kill
by HopelesslyDaring
Summary: This is your truth—your salvation. This is not crap I'm feeding you. Honesty meant a lot to Toby Rogers. So did Ridley. Ridley was the kind of girl who thought insanity was only power. Growing up, they were each other's only friends. Though, when Toby becomes a Proxy, Ridley Marx is left completely alone. Now, Toby's new self can't help but feel like she means something. TobyXOc
1. There's No Leaving Now

**This peice of talented creepypasta fanfiction mostly belongs to the creators of creepypasta itself. Well, the creepypasta characters do. Any characters, such as Ridley Marx, that you don't revognize are mine.**

**I love this story because it's my version of Ticci-Toby's story in reality. I realized there aren't many fanfictions about this boy and I thought he deserved more. So, this is "In For The Kill" chapter 1. Enjoy and please tell me what you think since I LOVE your feedback.**

**~M&M**

She screamed and cried and ran, because there was nothing else to do. There was no home left, no heart left. Alone. Being alone isn't so bad. It isn't as scary as you'd think. She liked the alone.

"Get back here!" screamed a voice. She wanted to scream back so badly. She wanted to tell him "No. Never again." All the girl could get out was a blob of muffled sobs and a moan. The tears flooded and suffocated her. Ridley never thought she'd see the sun again. That night she was forced to leave him.

Ridley Marx was born on a cold December day when the sky resembled the color of her skin—grey. It seemed impossible for her to get acne or blush with that skin. Along with it came a bushel of red curls that covered her face prettily. Ridley didn't speak until she was two years old. She never cried, whined, or screamed either. Her parents, not caring about how odd it was, thanked God they didn't get a "bad" one. The Marx parents had given up three past children because they ended up slow, loud, or obnoxious growing up. They never asked for one back. Finally, Ridley arrived and it was as if the sky opened up to a new, brighter future.

She grew from pretty to beautiful soon enough, blessed with a soft face, bright eyes, and a perfect smile. But there was something wrong with Ridley. No one is lucky enough to have a perfect child—one with no physical disabilities or mental. There definitely was something wrong with Ridley Marx. When Ridley turned eight, her birthday party was packed with proud parents, kids who adored Ridley's company, and the Marxs themselves. Her cake was beautifully decorated since the family was quite wealthy.

After everyone sang her the happy birthday song, she, for the first time, screamed and pushed the cake off the table. A terrible silence set in as everyone stared from Ridley to the ruined cake. Her parents fumed with embarrassment and anger. Ridley only muttered the word, "Bad" and cried harder than she had ever in her life. Then, her screams of a name the parents had never met before rang out.

"Toby! Toby! Toby! Timey Wimey Toby!" she screamed. In the middle of it all, Ridley hitched her breathe and fell unconscious. Their parents scheduled a C.A.T. examination on Ridley the next day.

That's the funny part. Ridley's mind was black. Literally. The next week, they went in and she received her examination. The photos were black completely. The doctors blamed it on the old, faulty machine. Though, it had never once acted up like that. They assured the Marx family that Ridley had only experienced a stress-induced traumatization from the large birthday party. They suggested they toned her social lifestyle down a bit and get her away from excitement for a while.

The parents agreed but that fateful day haunted them for many, many years to come. Soon, Ridley was placed in group meetings that consisted of other children who were socially misunderstood. It mortified the parents that they had another faulty child. Leaving Ridley there for weeks on end, she began to grow attached to it. She finally started talking to the children there. Once she turned ten years old, she made her first friend. He was tall with dark brown messy hair and black eyes. His skin was light and fair like hers. Ridley met him when she was throwing a tantrum one day, screaming about a man choking her. She was all alone in the corner. Then, fed up with her screaming, he went over and kicked her leg.

"Shut up. If you don't stop screaming, I'll choke you." he glared. Ridley watched the boy carefully, amazed by him somehow.

Ridley stumbled to her feet and gaped at him.

"I'm Ridley." she remarked, not holding out a hand to shake. The boy shot her a suspicious look.

"Toby. I'm Toby." Then, she smiled and began to babble about this man, tall and white with no face. Just skin. Toby explained that he'd definitely seen that same man before.

"Did he have a suit on?" Toby asked, sitting down next to her.

"Sort of. I don't remember." she shrugged.

"I don't see him a lot." she shook her head, hair bouncing.

"Me neither." Then, the two stared at the world as it spun madly on without them.

It happened again. It happened again and her parents were forced to consider putting her into Foster care. But, when they went to get the job done, it was difficult for that to happen due to Ridley's behavior and C.A.T. scan. She'd turned fourteen and was stressed more than ever. Toby had become her best friend and only one at that matter. Ridley had good behavior for a long time. They even considered putting her back in a public school. That never happened.

"Toby!" she groaned, walking down her hallways in that big house. "Toby, where are you...?" The silence was deadly as she trailed her fingers across the doors. She stopped at the door at the end of the hall. The darkness had settled in so long ago. The party remained oblivious outside.

"Toby. Come on, Tobes." she pushed the door open and gave a small shriek.

"Boo!" he exclaimed, a gas mask strapped to his face. Toby shook Ridley around, laughing. She fell into hysterics too. They both rolled onto the guest bed and laughed hard.

"Take that off. Mum will kill me if she sees it ruined." He took it off slowly and stared at her.

"Let's kill her then. Show her." Instead of being shocked, Ridley smiled. The images flashed in her eyes, pleasuring her deeply. Then, the smile fell.

"I can't do that."

Toby crawled to the head of the large bed.

"Why are you so afraid of everything?" he asked, pushing the old gas mask aside. Ridley stayed silent and crawled away from him, off the bed. Instead of talking, she plucked the blade out of one of her dad's razors. She crawled back to Toby and began slicing lines in her arms with glee. The blood filled them and painted her arm. Once there was fourteen lines, she began painting the blood into letters on the wall. The blood made her finger a strawberry red. She licked them off when she was done and let Toby read her message. Fear all and love none.

He couldn't help but stare. Suddenly, the door opened and her mother walked in.

"What are y-" Ridley screamed at the top of her lungs and covered herself into a ball.

"Don't let me die...Rhymey Timey...Don't let me die...Timey Whimey...Black and Blue...One more word and I'll kill...you." The mother screamed and Ridley's sobs rang out like a bell. Toby leaned closer to Ridley.

"Hey, we'll do it together. C'mon, Riddles. Get up." He pulled her up to see her red, sore eyes and messy hair. She gripped his arms and muttered, "I'm a bomb, Toby Rogers. I'm going to hurt everyone." Ridley's mother raced away probably dialing the foster system or whatever, begging.

"Happy birthday." he said. She nodded, softly, singing the Happy Birthday song to herself, traumatized entirely.


	2. Timey Whimey

Toby sat on the sidewalk, chewing his fingers and nearly crying. A month ago, the cars passing by had taken the life of his beloved sister, Lyra. She died, leaving Toby alone. Ridley's parents had taken her away to a hospital to be "looked at". She wasn't allowed to see anyone. She even missed Toby's seventeenth birthday. He kicked a rock away and sighed.

"Timey Whimey...Black and Blue...One more word and I'll kill you." he sang to himself, enduring the pangs of depression. Just as he was about to begin singing it again, Toby saw something odd. A black car with black passenger windows—completely sealed off except for the front window. Then, he heard the screaming and knew it quite clearly.

"Riddles!" he screamed, running after the car as if trailed down the road. It took several sharp turns before he lost it.

"Ridley!"

She didn't like the mouth guard. The doctors told her it would make her parents happier if she wore it. Like she cared about them. Ridley wasn't allowed to speak anymore. She could only stay a silenced freak. The Marx family was no longer a proud one. They wanted to hide Ridley as if she was a failed experiment. That didn't stop Toby from ringing their door bell as many times as his raw fingers would let him.

They wanted to ignore Toby too, block him out along with her past. The door opened and Tony spoke before they could even breathe.

"Let me see her now." he snapped, angrily. The mother gaped.

"She's sleepi-"

"Well, wake her up! Wake her up!" he screamed.

"Toby, stop it. Toby."

"Wake her up!" Rushing up to Ridley's room, her mother did just that.

"Where your mouth guard." He heard the woman hiss. Ridley's mother came down and glared at Toby.

"One hour. Any longer and I call the police." She left and at the bottom of the stair case stood Ridley—sixteen and dead-looking. Her energetic red hair was now limp and faded. Her skin, grey and her eyes were deader than a corpse. Around her mouth and chin was a black mouth guard. She looked down at his feet sadly.

"Ridley." he remarked.

"My sister...she's..." Her eyes shot up as if she wanted to say something. Then, Ridley winced yet no one was touching her.

After, she shoved through him and began walking down the sidewalk. Surprised and kind of angry, Toby chased up to her.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" he snapped. Ridley slowly stopped walking. Their silence was almost unbearable. He turned her around and tore off the mouth guard. Her lips were red with blood and ice cold.

"We have the same hearts, Toby Rogers." She spoke like she'd held her breath for those years.

"And that makes us different. Should've left me there. Should've killed me." she mumbled, observing Toby's reddened fingers.

"What are you tal-"

"Kill me, Toby. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me." Shocked, he shook his head and pushed Ridley away.

"You're my friend." The worst part is when there's someone who can disagree with that little sentence.

"I'm no one's friend." she whimpered. Toby clenched his fists.

"How can you say that?!" he screamed, pushing her to the ground.

"Six years! I waited six years for you, Ridley! And you never came around. You left for three years without telling me. It was easy for you though. You're right about one thing. You're not my friend. You made me forget, for one second, that people like me—like you—we don't get friends."

Then, Toby snatched her mouth guard off the ground.

"If you won't, at least someone will be wearing it."

Ridley had never cried so hard as she did that night. While in the hospital, she was diagnosed with schizophrenia, acute paranoia, and pure insanity. It wrapped around her mind and pulled so tight she thought she was going to die some times. It absolutely crushed her the day her mother warned her of their trip to Nebraska. She was being sent to an insane asylum. She couldn't tell Toby because he'd try to stop it and get himself hurt. Assuming she'd never return, Ridley told herself Toby would be better off without her in his life. She returned home and dwelled on that. Ridley opened the door and saw her mother—white and furious.

"Where is your mouth guard?" She shook with fury.

"I took it off and it blew away." At first, her mother seemed to calm down and understand. Then, a hand struck her cheek. Ridley gasped at the pain. She snatched Ridley's face up between long fingernails and came dangerously close.

"Don't ever disobey me again. Do you understand?" spat the woman.

Ridley choked out some sort of approval and the woman released her.

"Go to your room, shut the door, and pray I don't send you to an orphanage. I'll make you another mouth guard."

Ridley—afraid of her mother—ran down the hall to her room and slammed the door behind her. Then, instead of dwelling on her real punishment, she cried about Toby. Ridley didn't have any friends due to the fact that they moved so much. The family jumped from asylum to asylum, never making an impression on anyone.

"I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Kill me. Please, kill me." she whispered to herself.


End file.
